A Cat, A Phoenix, A Mouse And A Ginger?
by Alice's-Love
Summary: Welcome to the Adventures of Ray *Cat* , Kai *Phoenix* and there girlfriends Mia *Mouse* Alice *Ginger* . These are a series of random stories that i randomly wanted to write. warning: a little OOCness! D. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Sweet Spot

**Ya, so me and my friend were SUPPOSED to be studying for a history test, but mid way threw studying I had the urge to right a story with me and her in it! Yes our names are changed. But the personalities are the same as ours.**

**Alice: hey guys! *waves***

**Mia: who are you waving to?**

**Alice: the reader! *points***

**Ray: I don't see anyone.**

**Alice: I have magical powers! It gives me the ability to see all!**

**Kai: I can't believe you and I are supposed to be going out.**

**Alice: HEY!..... fine whatever! I'm just going to go in the corner and sulk now!**

**....**

**....**

**....**

**Mia: someone do the freaking disclaimer!**

**Ray: oh ya! I knew we were forgetting something! *clears throat dramatically* Alice, does not own me, Mia nor Kai.**

**Sweet Spot**

Ray and Mia were both sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate that Ray had made. Both were quite content with the silence, until they heard something from the other room.

"Kai! Stop! That tickles! No! Don't put your hand there! Ya, there's good! Harder!"

Both looked at each other in shock.

"Kai! I said harder! And longer!"

Both of there eyes twitched. "Maybe we should leave?" Ray asked.

Mia shook her head and grinned evilly. "Come on." she grabbed her boyfriends hand and dragged him to the kitchen doorway. They both anime fell when they saw what was in the living room.

"Ray? Mia? What are you guys doing on the floor?" Alice asked. Alice was sitting in front of the couch, Kai was behind her playing with her hair.

"Why the hell were you making sex noises when the only thing he was doing was playing with your hair?!" Mia asked, as Ray helped her up.

"Oh!" Alice laughed. " It's because Kai was hitting my sweet spot."

Ray and Mia raised an eyebrow at them as Kai's cheeks turned pink.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked dumbly. Then she repeated what she said to herself, and laughed. "Oops! I didn't mean THAT sweet spot! The only time Kai ever hits that is when were horny and without clothes-"

"Alice, love?" Kai looked down at his girlfriend. Meanwhile Ray's eye was twitching again and Mia was on the ground trying not to pee herself laughing.

"Yes?" she tilted her head back, so she could see him.

"Stop talking." she made a pouting face. Kai rolled his eyes and bent down and kissed her. She smiled then looked back at her friends.

"Anyways! Like I was saying before I got side tracked, he was hitting my OTHER sweet spot, you know? The one that's in my hair? It's like an orgasm!" They all just stared at her. "What?! Why do you guys always look at me like that when I talk?! Everyone has a sweet spot! Like Mia's is behind her ear," Mia blushed. "And if you bite Kai's neck, right here" she reached up and touched Kai's neck. "You can make him shiver. And Ray's is, um, I don't know where Ray's is. Mia?"

"Why are you asking me!?" she squeaked.

"Well you're his girlfriend! You must know! Like when your in bed and you-"

"Alice."

"You know Kai, I think you should stop interrupting me." She leaned back again and glared at her boyfriend.

"Sorry, that has no effect on me whatsoever." he grinned down at her.

"Fine, if my glare doesn't work, then you can sleep by yourself tonight."

Kai's eyes widened in surprise. "Okay, um let me try that again." he closed his eyes and cleared his throat then opened them. "Don't look at me like that! It's scary! I'll do whatever you say!" he said in a childlike voice.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. She turned back to where Mia and Ray were, well they were there just a second ago. "Wait? Where'd they go?!"

"They left when you looked back at me."

"Aw! But I wanted to know where Ray's sweet spot was!" she whined.

"You can ask them later."

"But!- oh! That's good!" Kai had resumed stroking her hair.

Meanwhile,

"You think she's going to come get us?" Mia asked. They had ran into her room.

Ray shook his head, "By the sounds that she's making I think there be staying there for a while."

"Good. Hey Ray? Where IS your sweet spot?" she asked him.

He grinned evilly. "Let's find out" he purred.

**Ray: awww! We didn't get to find out!**

**Kai: to tell you the truth I don't care.**

**Mia: wow you're mean!**

**Kai: thanks. *looks in corner* where the hell did Alice go?**

**Alice *warrior scream* TAKE THIS! *hits Kai over the head with frying pan.**

**Kai: *doesn't even flinch.***

**Alice: what? *hit again. Then again* WHY, *and again.* WONT *and again* YOU *Does it about 10 more times* DIIIIIIEEEEE!**

**Mia and Ray: *ignoring Kai and Alice* Review please!**


	2. Ship, Chocolate And Ninja's

**Mia: *looks around* where's Kai and Alice?**

**Ray: well, Kai is in the hospital because Alice gave up on the frying pan and pushed him down the stairs instead.**

**Mia: o_O okaaaay, then where's Alice?**

**Alice: RIGHT HERE! * jumps up from random bush that just happens to be there***

**Ray and Mia:......**

**Alice: aww, I didn't scare you?**

**Ray and Mia: no.**

**Alice: damn! And I tried so hard! *begins sobbing***

**Mia: anyways, Alice does not own any of us! Or the Titanic or twix or ice cream or-**

**Ray: I think they get it hun.**

**Mia: oh okay!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Ship, chocolate and ninja's**_

"Do you think we got enough stuff?" Kai asked.

"I think so, but they use them up so fast!" Ray said as they were walking back to the house.

"Ya, I know what you mean." he looked down at the bags in his hands and sighed. "How the hell did we get them to convince us to go get there sanitary napkins?"

" I dunno, they said something like they had to finish doing something important."

**Back at the house.....**

"NO! Jack! Come back Jack!" Alice whined.

"Why do the hot ones always have to die?!" Mia cried.

Ray and Kai walked into the living room and looked at their girlfriends who were on the couch crying. Ray walked up to his girlfriend and scooped her up in his arms and sat down on the couch. "What's the matter love?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

Kai had also walked into the living room and got a tissue for his girlfriend and dried away her tears. Mia pointed to the T.V. "It's so sad!" she exclaimed and let out another sob.

Both males looked at the T.V. "Is that what I think it is?" Ray asked.

Kai sweat dropped. "Yes." he looked down at his girlfriend. "Why are you watching The Titanic?!"

"Because Mia hasn't seen it before!" Alice said.

"Okay, that explains why she's crying, but why are YOU crying!? You've seen this like 5 times!" Kai said.

"7"

"What?"

Alice looked down at her fingers. "I've seen it 7 times."

Ray stared at her disbelievingly, Kai shook his head, and Mia continued to sob loudly in her boyfriends shirt.

"What?!!?!?" Alice said exasperated. She looked back at the T.V. just as the scene where all the people that died on it, were welcoming her back on the ship. "IT'S SO SAD!!" she wailed in a squeaky high pitched tone, and began crying again.

Kai sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "dear god, why do I put up with this!" he grabbed another tissue and gave it to her then pulled out a twix chocolate bar from his pocket and opened it. "Here" he handed her one of the sticks.

"Ooo! Thanks!" she said and stopped crying completely.

'Thank god for her A.D.D.' he thought. He handed Mia the other one.

She nodded her thanks and nibbled on it. 'Mia on the other hand, is a little harder to cheer up.'

"Come, on. I know what will cheer you guys up."

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Let's go get some ice cream."

"Yay!" they both said and jumped up.

"Oooo! Can I drive?!" Alice asked.

"No!" all three of them said.

She stuck out her bottom lip. "Why not?"

"Because last time you almost drove us in a ditch!" Ray said.

"Really? I don't remember that." she said.

Kai just rolled his eyes as Mia crept behind him and grabbed the keys. 'Hehehe I'm a ninja!' she thought to herself. She ran outside and got in the car.

"PLEASE LET ME DRIVE!" Alice whined.

"No! Now stop asking!" Kai turned away and went to grab his key's only to find them gone. "What the?"

Mia honked the horn loudly. All three of them jumped and looked out the door that was opened. "Come on already! I'm getting old here!" she said from the car.

Ray smiled. "That's my girl."

* * *

**Ray: aw, that was a cute ending.**

**Mia: I know! *smiles lovely at Ray.***

**Ray: *raises eyebrow* what's up with you?**

**Mia: noooothing! *Strokes Ray's arm up and down*  
**

**Alice: *whispers to Ray* i put alcohol in her drink.**

**Ray: why would you do that?!**

**Alice: i unno, ask the writer.**

**Ray: YOU ARE THE WRITER!**

**Alice: oh ya. =D**

**Mia: Reviewes Pweases!**

**Ray: You mean Review please?**

**Mia: Is What I say! ****Reviewes Pweases! *drops to ground and is out cold***

**Ray: *Glares at Alice***

**Alice: he he he, oopwies?  
**


	3. FanFic Confusion

**Kai: oh great, another story. *rolls eyes***

**Alice: hey! You like my stories!**

**Kai: ya, as much as a cat likes to be bathed. **

**Alice: why are you so mean to me?! What did I ever do to you?!**

**Kai: smash a frying pan on my head. **

**Alice: okay.... besides that!**

**Kai: Push me down the stairs and put me in a coma.**

**Alice: okay.......** **besides that! **

**Mia: Hey Alice you're my best friend right?**

**Alice: yes why?**

**Mia: then you won't take it the wrong way when I say, SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Alice: *Hides behind Kai***

**Ray: *sigh* Alice does not own me Kai or Mia, wait, well, I guess she KINDA does own Mia because she was created for this fic, even though she's based on a real person, so TECHNICALLY-**

**Mia: Ray, were friends right?**

**Ray: um if I say yes, will you hell at me?**

**Mia: no.**

**Ray: than yes you're my friend.**

**Mia: okay, can you do me a favour?**

**Ray: yes?**

**Mia: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Ray: *hides behind Alice, who's still hiding behind Kai* you said you wouldn't yell at me!**

**Mia: I LIED! GET OVER IT.**

_**FanFic Confusion**_

It was a quiet evening. Well, it would have been quiet if Mia and Kai hadn't been arguing about something unimportant, while Ray was just reading a book.

"NO! Edward Cullen would win!" Mia said

"Hey guys!" Alice said walking into the living room.

"Once again, your're wrong, Luke Skywaker would obviously win." Kai folded his arms over his chest.

"Guys?" Alice was looking back and fourth between her best friend and her boyfriend.

"No he wouldn't! Edward Cullen is a vampire!"

"Guys...."

"So? Luke has a light saber and the force. He could kill Edward with his bare hands!"

"Guys................."

"What the hell? No he couldn't! What part of immortal don't you understand!?"

"GUYS!!!!!!" Alice yelled.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted back.

"You're both wrong! Dumbledore would kick both of there ass' with one flick of his wand." She said calmly and sat down on the couch. "Anyways! Look at what I got!" she held up a piece of paper.

"A coupon for chocolate syrup?" Kai asked.

"Wha?" she turned over the coupon. "Oh oops, wrong coupon. She opened her purse and ruffled inside it. "Where the fuck did I put that stupid thing? I just had it in my hands!" she sighed and then started to take out the items in her purse. There was the usual stuff, wallet, hairbrush, some lip gloss, a head band, hand cream, perfume. And then there was the not so usual stuff, a spoon, 3-D glasses, Fish food, the letter E, earring cleaner....

"Alice why the hell do you have all this junk in your purse!?" Kai asked.

Alice didn't look up at him; she just kept on pulling things out of her purse. "You never know when your're going to need it. GRR!" she flipped over her purse and dumped the rest of its content on the coffee table in from of her. "What the hell! Where did I put it!?"

"Did you check your pockets?" Ray asked absentmindedly, turning a page in his book.

"Dude, I'm not stupid! I would remember if I put it in my pocket!"

"Alice, check your pockets." all three of them said.

"Fine!" she shoved her hands in her pockets. "But I'm telling you there....... not....... in......there......." she pulls out a piece of paper. "Holy, fuck!"

Kai rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch next to his girlfriend and peered at the paper in her hand. "Laser tagging? You got a coupon for laser tagging?"

She nodded her head excitedly. "Yeah! I got three free games for as many players as I want!"

"Alright!" Ray said and jumped up from where he was sitting, throwing the book on the coffee table. "When do we go?!"

"As soon as were ready." Alice said jumping with excitement.

"I guess that ruins my plans for tonight", Kai murmured to himself.

"What did you say?" Alice asked innocently.

"Nothing", he smiled. "Well, come on, lets go get ready." he grabbed his girlfriends hand and pulled her to there room. Ray and Mia went into their room also.

"Kai! Have you seen my black sweat pants?" Alice asked, digging around in her closet, with nothing but a black t-shirt and her blue underwear. Kai came over to the closet, sweat pants in hand. He came up behind her and kissed her neck. She gasped in surprise then turned around.

"We can do that later. Oh! You found them! Thanks! " He handed her the pants and she pulled them on. "Alright! Lets go!" She ran downstairs into the living room to wait for Ray and Mia, for some reason they were taking a long time. When they finally came down the stairs, Mia had a hickey on her neck.

"Couldn't say no?" I asked teasingly.

She just blushed.

"Alright! Let's go!" A guy with blond hair and a Brooklyn accent jumped into the room. All four of them stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kai asked.

"Joey! I told you to wait for us!" Just then a short spikey haired kid walked in, along with a tall brunette with blue eyes.

"Sorry Yugi, but you guys were taking too long!" said the one called Joey.

"It's not my fault Kaiba took so long in the bathroom."

"Hey guys?" Mia asked sweetly.

All three if them turned to the group of four. "Wow you girls are hot!" Joey said.

Both girls blushed while Ray and Kai growled.

"Um, thanks, but I think you guys have the wrong Fanfiction. This is a Beyblade Fanfic, not a Yu-Gi-Oh! One." Mia said.

"Damn, really?" Kaiba said.

Both girls nodded as their boyfriends continued to growl at them.

"Sorry!" Yugi said happily. He was about to leave when a blast of white light came from him. "Not so fast guys, we're here now, we might as well go with them."

"No Yami, we have to go." Kaiba said leaving.

"Ahh! Come on guys! Well if we can't laser tag, can I at least mind crush someone?!" he asked and left the room.

"Okay...... anyways! Lets go!" Alice said happily and headed for the car like nothing had happened..

"What just happened?" Ray asked.

" I don't know, but if we don't hurry Alice is going to drive." Kai said.

Three pairs of eyes widened. "ALICE WAIT!" they ran outside.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**Ray, Kai and Mia:...**

**Alice: What?**

**Ray, Kai and Mia: WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT THE CHARACTERS FROM YU-GI-OH! IN IT?!!??!**

**Alice: I unno, god, you guys have got to calm down. I can't write when you guys are yelling at me!**

**Kai: good.**

**Alice: YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A JERK ABOUT IT! *stomps away***

**Mia: *sigh* Review please.**

**Ray: And to add to the disclaimer, she doesn't own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!**


	4. Three Soon To Be Dead Brats

**PS: I was too lazy to re-read it, so I hope it's fine.**

**Alice: Mia? Is it safe to come out?**

**Mia: hun? What are you talking about?**

**Kai: she's scared cause she hasn't updated this story in like forever. Doesn't matter, no one reads it anyways.**

**Alice: They do too!**

**Kai: very few.**

**Ray: will you two just SHUT UP! Your giving me a head ach!**

**Alice and Kai: sorry Ray.**

**Ray: thank you, now where did I put that advil?**

**Mia: Alice doesn't own the Characters in this fic except her and me!**

_**Three Soon To Be Dead Brats**_

"AHHH! ALICE LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Ray, Kai and Mia yelled.

"Hun? What tree? OH! That tree" Alice turned the wheel sharply to the left.

"AHHH!!! ALICE LOOK OUT FOR THAT KID!" The three shouted.

Alice turned the wheel sharply to the right, causing Ray, Kai and Mia to slam into the door of the car. She turned the wheel again and the car started to spin. The three screamed again. Then the car stopped.

"Alright! We're here!" Alice jumped out of the car excitedly. "See! I'm not that bad of a driver!" she looked around her. "Guys?" she looked at her friends in the back seat. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" Kai got up slowly, his head in his hands. "Kai?"

"Never again." he murmured and shook his head.

Alice just rolled her eyes. "At least I didn't hit anyone this time!" she spun around then walked inside.

"Mia, are you alright?" Ray asked his girlfriend as he helped her up. She didn't speak, she just nodded her head.

"Come on, let her drive this once, her driving can't be that bad." Kai mimicked Ray's voice perfectly as he got out of the car still shaking slightly.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that she was THAT bad?! I thought the her drivers Ed lessons would have helped!" Ray said also getting out of the car, then turned around to help Mia out.

"Dude, she totalled the Drivers Ed's car! Definitely not improved."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mia said once she was out of the car. Both Kai and Ray looked at her before her eyes widened and she ran off to puke in the grass.

" I should probably go hold her hair out of her face." Ray sighed then jogged over to his girlfriend while Kai walked into the building.

"Oh my god! They're sooo cute!" Kai looked to his left at his girlfriend who was gawking at a stuffed panda. Kai shook his head at her silliness, even so, he still loved her. He hugged her from behind and rested his head on hers. She would have jumped if she hadn't seen him coming.

"By the way, you're never driving again." he murmured to her.

"Aww! But why!?" Alice whined. "I don't drive that bad!"

"Tell that to Mia." Alice looked towards the door, where Mia walked in clutching her boyfriends side.

"Oh she'll get over it." she pulled away from him and grabbed his then pulled him to the cash register.

"Welcome to hyper space. How may I help you?" A man with a name tag that read John said.

Alice dug into her purse then handed John a piece of paper.

"A coupon for chocolate syrup?" he said confused.

"What? Oh oops my bad." she took the coupon back and started to dig in her purse.

"Great, now were going to be here for hours." Kai said as he rolled his eyes.

"No! No! I got it!" Alice smiled as she pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to John.

"Very well," he said as he examined the coupon. "The next laser tag game starts..... NOW! GO! GO! GO!" he motioned dramatically with his finger to a door. Alice jumped and ran inside excitedly while Kai and Mia, still clutched to Ray's side, walked in at a normal pace. Alice opened the door a little too enthusiastically and ran into the dark room. She would have tripped over the odd benches next to the wall if it hadn't been for them being coloured in florescent spots. She jumped up onto it and clasped her hands together and began humming quietly to herself.

When Mia, Kai and Ray walked in they all sat around Alice, who still was humming to herself. Three little boys ran in behind the trio and sat in front of our famous group. Then John stepped in and closed the door behind him which put the whole room in darkness. Then random black lights turned on from the ceiling and John was gone.

Alice got up and looked around. "Where the hell did he go?" she was very confused, he was just there after all.

"Boo."

Alice screamed at the top of her lunges and jumped 10 feet back onto Kai, who made a noise when she landed on his groin. She looked at him apologetically. "Sorry" she whispered, then turned her head to the person who scared her. "What the hell is your problem?"

A flashlight was turned on and the face of John appeared, which made Alice scream again. This time she jumped up and gave John a punch in the arm. "Will you just get on with it?" she said.

"Ow! God! Your no fun. Now sit down!" he yelled. She squeaked and sat down next to Kai, grabbing his hand. "Now!" his voice cracked. "I'm going to show you how to use the " he looked around the room to add dept to what he was saying. "Laser Tag Guns!" he shouted while pointing to the gun on the table next to him. He picked up the device and inspected carefully then faced the occupants of the room. "So, you put this here, wrap this around her legs, then push this button twice and turn this nob to the left, then to the right 5 times. Then you have to unbuckle this and clip it here-"

_One Hour Later......_

"Now you're all hocked up and ready to go!" John moved to the door with everyone else and slowly opened it. "Ready? Set? GO!" he shouted and the seven players ran inside the barely light room. The three boys ran randomly. Mis went right, Ray went straight while Alice ran up the stairs and Kai walked calmly to the left. After a couple of minutes of getting lost, John's voice came on the speaker.

"Are You ready to R-R-R-RUMBLE?!" some loud music came on then and the game began. In this game there were no team, man against man, woman against woman, lover against lover, friend-"

**Kai- Alice they get it.**

**Alice- But I had a couple more!**

**Kai- No one cares! Move on!**

**Alice- Fine!**

_With Mia......._

Mia's stomach still felt a little uneasy about Alice's driving but she was determined not to lose. She would win this no mater what! She looked at the digital display scene on her gun. Yogi Bear, it read. Great! Really great, she thought, why couldn't I be something cool like all mighty ninja or something like that?! She paused for a second when she heard footsteps to her right. She crouched low behind the wall, then jumped up and shot with all her might.

Alice scream when she got hit then ran blindly into the wall. "Ow." she murmured as she rubbed her head. Mia stared at Alice for a second before bursting out laughing. "Shut up! It's not funny!" that only made Mia laugh harder. "Whatever, I'm gone." Alice stomped away leaving Mia to wipe away her tears of laughter. She heard a little giggle behind her right before she heard the sound of a gun going off. She turned around to see one of the boys smiling devilishly up at her. She took a step back and he sprang forward, making her run away screaming, while the little boy shot at her repeatedly in the back.

_With Ray......._

"AHHH!" Ray looked up as he heard Mia scream.

"Mia? Mia!" Ray ran randomly trying desperately but failing to find the stairs. After about 10 minutes he found them and started climbing them but stopped abruptly when he saw a kid standing at the top of the stairs, his gun pointed at Ray. Ray climbed up the steps slowly and cautiously, his eyes never leaving the child. When he was in front of him he stopped and glared down at the plump boy, then he heard another scream from Mia. He stepped to the right to pass the boy but he stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me" Ray said as he tried to pass. The boy just stayed where he was lifting his gun to Ray's chest. "You wouldn't." the boy smirked and cocked his gun. All that Ray wanted to do was and help Mia, who chose that moment to scream again, but it was cut off abruptly. Which made Ray nervous, and he pushed past the boy and ran around he corner. He stopped when he heard his gun say "HIT! HIT! YOU HAVE BEEN HIT!" Ray looked back at the boy who was running at him. Ray not knowing what to do ran away.

_With Alice......_

Alice rolled then pressed her back against the dark wall. So far she hadn't seen or hear anyone other than Mia. "It's quiet, too quiet." she said out loud to herself. She pointed her gun to an empty hallway. She made her way down the hallway in a crouched position. She turn to the left and still she saw no one. She straightened up and cracked her hips. And odd habit, she knew that but it started back when she did gymnastics in high school. All of a sudden she felt a hand cover her mouth and something being shoved in her back.

"Scream and I'll shoot." a hoarse voice whispered. She stayed silent as he slowly took his hand away from her mouth and placed it on her neck. He slid his hand slowly down her back, as he did this she shivered slightly. When he reached her hips, he slipt his hand up her shirt. This is when she tensed. "Come on baby, why so tense?" he asked her.

"Kai......" she hissed stopping the hand from going up any further.

"Who's Kai?" he asked still in the hoarse voice. Alice spun around quickly and shoved him against the wall, pinning him there with her hands.. "Jeez Alice!" Kai hissed when his back hit the wall.

"Hey, you were the one that was pretending to be a raper!"

Kai smirked at her words. "You liked it."

Alice smiled playfully. "Maybe I did." Kai leaned down and tried to kiss her lips bu she turned her head so his lips met her cheek instead.

"Alice" Kai growled. He was already denied this once today, and once was too many.

"We can't do this now! We're playing a game." Kai pulled his arms from his girlfriends grip and placed them under her t-shirt trying to make his way upward again. Like before, Alice stopped him. "Seriously Kai, we can't. What if one of those little kids come along and see us? We could scar them for life!" Kai smiled evilly and spun both of them around so her back was pressed up against the wall. "Uh-oh" Alice thought.

_With Mia......._

"Leave me alone you monster!!!" Mia screamed back at the child who was chasing her. Mis turned left, then right, then left once more and hid behind one of the many walls. 'I'm going to fucking kill Alice!' she thought then dashed down the stairs. She paused for a second to catch her breath, she bent down and put her hands on her knees. She looked up at the stairs she just ran down. Nothing. The little boy was gone. 'Finally! The little shit is gone. Hopefully he went to bug someone else.' just then the Jaws theme song started playing.

"What the hell?" she said out loud. She looked around to try and locate the source of the noise but none came. Her heart started to pound painfully hard against her rib cage as the music got louder and quicker. Nervously she started running away from the stairs, but she still head the terrifying music, it was like it was fallowing her. As the music reached its peek, the little boy jumped right onto Mia's back. She tried frantically to get him off but not succeeding, she screamed again and tripped over something and fell hard on the floor.

"Get off her!" Ray screamed and kicked the little boy off his girlfriend. And helped her up. She hugged him tightly.

"That demon child has been chasing me for 30 minutes!"

"Wait, how long is this game anyways?"

"Beats me." Mia said and shrugged her shoulders. "Can we sit? I'm really tired." Ray noticed she was breathing heavily and her sentences were ragged. Ray leaned against the wall and slid down. Mia never let go of him and because of that fact, her head was on his chest while her legs and waist were in between his legs. It wasn't very comfortable but she was too tired to care.

"We're not done with both ouf you yet." Ray looked over his shoulder at who spoke. Both boys who were chasing hem were looking right at them with a more than evil glint in there eyes. 'What the fuck is up with these kids?' Ray asked himself. 'There worst than Kai when he's pissed. Okay maybe not, but almost.

"Jeez, get lost kids. Can't you see were resting?" Ray said then started running his fingers through Mia's light brown hair. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. The two boys looked at each other then yelled an almighty battle cry and ran towards the couple.

_With Alice And Kai........._

"Oh God Alice! Harder! Yes! Fuck! I'm gonna-"

_Never mind, lets go back with Ray and Mia........._

Ray raised his left leg and kicked both boys away. He picked up Mia and moved her on his back then started to run away. He stopped when he thought he was far enough away from them to catch his breath. "Mia?" a light snore met his ears. He smiled at this, he thought Mia was just adorable when she snored.

"Aw isn't that adorable? She fell asleep on your back. Pathetic." Ray looked behind him at the two boys. Ray leaned Mia against the wall and stood in front of the little creatures eye hidden from his bangs.

"Do not. Call. My Girlfriend. Pathetic!"

"Oh yeah? Or else what?" One of them sneered.

Ray smirked as he raised his head. Eyes nothing more than tiny slits as he lunged at the one who spoke.

_Let's see if Alice and Kai are, um, finished…_

"God! Kai! Oh! OH! Fuc-"

_For God's sake! I guess we'll just have to stay with Mia and Ray for a while… _

Ray clapped his hands together several times like he had chalk on them. He looked down at the two boys who he had knocked out. _'Serves them right'_ he thought. He looked over at Mia who was still sleeping. He sighed and sat down next to her. He closed his eyes as he put his head on hers. Then, something occurred to him. _'Hadn't there been three kids that ran into the room with us? Nah. I'm pretty sure it was only those two.'_ Ray heard soft footsteps approaching from his right.

When they stopped he looked up to see Kai standing before him without a shirt on and Alice clung to his back. Ray raised an eyebrow at him.

"She wouldn't let go." he jerked his head towards his back. Ray noticed Alice was clutching Kai's black shirt tightly. The Russian sighed and re-adjusted his girlfriend's grip on his neck. "It's too bad she's such a dead weight after sex." Ray snorted and shook his head at his best friend. _'It was just like him, I bet Alice had tried to put up a fight but was all too willing to give in'. _"So what happened with you and Mia?

"Those stupid brats." he inclined his head towards the still unconscious boys.

"What, did they pull your hair and call you mean?" Kai teased.

"No! They've been chaing both of us for this whole game! They tried to attack me!"

"What the fuck?" he looked down at them then kicked one of there legs. He didn't ster. "Dude, how hard did you hit them?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I was really mad.

Kai shook his head. "Come on let's get out of here. This stupid game got old and fast. Ray got up, cracking his back at the same time then picked up Mia and slung her on his back.

"No so fast. I'm not done playing with you lot yet." both teens turned to see a small child with a base ball bat in his hands.

"What the fuck?! Just leave us alone you brat! Go back to mommy and daddy." Kai sneered.

'_I knew there was one more!' _Ray said and smiled to himself.

"Ya? And who's going to make me bluey?" The kid shot back. "Are you going to sick your ginger for a girlfriend on me?"

"GINGER?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A GINGER YOU FUCK TARD?!" Alice jumped up from Kai's back and sprang at the runt. She landed right on him making him hit his head hard on the wood flooring and go unconscious. She huffed a couple of times then blinked. She blinked again and looked from left to right. "Kai? How did I get over here?" Kai and Ray sweat dropped.

"She reacted to the word ginger in her sleep." Ray whispered to himself. Kai shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Kai, I'm tired. Can you carry me to the car?" she asked with her sleepy puppy dog eyes.

Said boyfriend rolled his eyes and went over and picked her up. "I'm too nice to you."

"Ya, but that's why I love you. Wake me up in the morning." she said then curled up into his chest.

After what seemed like forever, both boys made it out of the laser tag maze and glared at John. "What?" he asked.

"Why did that stupid game last so LONG?!" Kai yelled at him.

"Because I rolled all three of your games into one? Duh. I though that's what you wanted?" he said. Both boys didn't say anything and were about to walk away when he stopped them. "Hey, can you guys write a review about how our service pleased you tonight?" he was smiling an over the top I love you so much do me this favour smile. Ray and Kai turned around and raised an eyebrow at him then left the store.

"Wow, what an idiot. Actually thinking we'd give him a review." Ray said then stopped. "Um, Kai? Where's the car?"

"What are you talking about it's..... right...... there...." all that was left in the parking spot was a bloodied wooden bat. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

**Kai: .....**

**Alice: What?**

**Kai: YOU MADE US HAVE SEX!?**

**Alice: oh calm down, there's worst things I could have done to you.**

**Kai: LIKE WHAT?!**

**Alice: Cut off your-**

**Mia: FOR FUCK'S SAKE SHUT UP!** **WE DON'T BLOODY CARE! AND NEITHER DO THE READERS!**

**Alice and Kai: but I'm just trying to make a point.**

**Mia: NO ONE GIVES TWO FUCKS!**

**Ray: Guys, just do as she says she has a knife in her hands.**

**Alice and Kai: okay, Mia, just calm down hun.**

**Mia: right, now Kai Go make me a bath and Alice go get me those chocolate's that I love.**

**Kai: is she PMSing?**

**Alice: idiot! Never say that to a girl**!

**Kai: why? *knife get's thrown at head and misses by a millimetre.* okay okay! I'm going!**


End file.
